


Every contact leaves a trace (previously: What do they want from me?)

by rizathelionheart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amestris, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizathelionheart/pseuds/rizathelionheart
Summary: Who is trying to get to Riza and why? Riza acts strange and the team gets worried. She lies. They believe it... for a while.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Every contact leaves a trace (previously: What do they want from me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a weird story, but I am super into it atm. I plan on finishing it. However it has been hard for me to finish stories. This one is being written and the second chapter is almost done. I have a lot going on, so updates might be slow. I also wrote the third and last chapter of Wedding but I haven't had the time to review it. I am so sorry if you are actually into my stories. I promise I will try to update more often than usual.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. However, as I reviewed it after work it felt kind of stupid, so I don't know.

She reached to her bag and popped a pill in a secret movement, trying not to show. Everyone in the office had seen her previously taking another pill, Riza always hated being sick but worse was being in pain and wanting to keep that a secret. Both Roy and Havoc turned to face her way the first time, now the pain was returning and she just didn't need that attention. Havoc remained quiet but Mustang asked if she was doing fine, to which she replied affirmatively and continued on with her day. However if they spotted a second pill, they’d ask more questions and they were always relentless.

She walked to the door and could feel their eyes glued to her back. She’d go to the restroom, take the painkillers in peace and return to the office quickly enough to avoid questions. In a stall she inspected her shoulder, it looked bruised, the small gash were something sharp created a wound had stopped bleeding, but it hurt and looked infected. Perhaps she should’ve passed by the doctor but it was an important day for Mustang and she needed to attend, today was the promotion ceremony. Colonel Mustang was going to become Brigadier General Mustang. She had to attend.

Riza had been attacked on the street, she managed to run away but not before she had been hit bad. Whoever attacked her was fast and used some type of alchemy, they were fast, reminding her of Scar or Mei Chang, but the movements were more like Ling's or Lan Fan's. Someone had attacked her the previous night as she walked Hayate and she was not only clueless as to whom but also as to why. However, Riza was keen in not letting it transpire and be noticed, she wanted to play it cool for the time being and she'd tell the truth the day after. At least that was the plan, especially before her injury looked infected and the pain made her feel terrible. She walked out of the bathroom, her shoulder taped under her clothes and a small relief from the placebo of taking a painkiller, soon enough it would be effective.

“Lieutenant,” She hears a familiar voice call out in a concerned tone as soon as she enters the office. It was Havoc as he stood by Mustang’s desk, where her equally concerned commanding officer stood up quickly, as if ready to spring to action in case she fell.

“Yes, Havoc?” She replied, smiling slightly. She didn't think she looked that bad.

“Are you feeling well today?” he asked. “You seem sick.”

“I am quite alright, just had to pass by the restroom but I don’t think that is any of your concern, Lieutenant.”

“Lieutenant, please, Havoc is only concerned.” Mustang spoke up in defense of the other officer. "And so am I."

Colonel Mustang’s eyes pierced her in suspicion. He didn’t believe a word she said, he knew her well enough to be able to tell. He had noticed previously, when she took a pill with her coffee earlier, but he thought nothing of it, women sometimes have period cramps, and he didn’t want to pry in front of everyone else in the office, especially if it was something like her period. When she left without saying a word or asking anyone if they needed something as she often did, Havoc had gotten up and spoke with him about her eerie behavior. Was she walking with a slight limp, or was she tilting her body as she went? He didn't think it was so simple anymore.

“No.” She sighed. “Look, I am very sorry if I am concerning you. I am well, just having some cramps and hoping they don’t ruin this day for any of us.”

Mustang didn’t buy it.

“Alright,” He said, ready to enquire further. “Then why are you limping a bit?”

“I am?” She mumbled in a low tone and cursed herself for not hiding her pain better. “Uh, I’m sorry Colonel but that might just be your impression. I am doing just fine. Probably stumbled on something or-”

“Lieutenant, please, don’t be mad,” Fuery intervened. “But we see it too.”

Fuery smiled and tried to show concern, she knew they genuinely cared, she wasn't trying to hurt them, just having one more secret for one day. They weren't asking for gossiping purposes and she knew that. So she sighed and walked to her chair, sat down while maintaining the most stoic face she could manage to while hiding the pain that still hadn’t subsided.

“I don’t know what you are seeing.” She said in a stern voice and with the best business face she could muster. “However, you must go back to work. We have a lot to do before the ceremony starts and I refuse to come back here to work afterwards.”

They weren’t convinced and although the two officers in the unit that communicated better without words were Mustang and Hawkeye, all officers had acquired some skill of look exchange based communication. Havoc looked between his commanding officer and the rest of the team. They all awaited a silence order from their commanding officer, as Hakweye looked down and passed through the pages of her paperwork. Mustang gave them a look that could only mean “let’s keep an eye on her for now, we’ll do what we can as this goes”. All men nodded and went back to work. Riza tried not to think of the pain spreading through her body somehow, or express it in any way, while also avoiding looking any other unit member in the eyes.

The ceremony would start an hour and Riza needed a while to change into her ceremonial uniform, the skirt uniform for important occasions. She was afraid of excusing herself too soon and awakening some kind of further concern on the part of the team. On the other hand, excusing herself too late might result in the loss of the beginning of the ceremony which wouldn’t only cause concern but also would have the team worried and perhaps missing the ceremony as well to look for her. She decided to call Rebecca, she'd come clean with her and ask for help.

“Hey, are you going to get something to eat before the ceremony?” She asked on the line.

“Oh, okay, meet you in the locker room and then we’ll grab a sandwich or something.” She tried as hard as possible to speak normally.

“Okay, see you soon. Bye.”

Mustang lifted his gaze from his paperwork as she struggled to get up, he wanted to run and help her.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye, I would like to have you next to me during the ceremony as my second in command.” He said and smiled. “Please, meet me before the beginning of the ceremony.”

Riza hadn’t even thought of that. Of course it is customary for her to check on him and she likes to as well. If it was any other day she would have been on top of him, of course he'd notice something strange. Her team would need to be represented, usually that's her role. She might never be ready in time now, but she still nodded as she walked away.

“Also, I believe you always have some adjustments to do to my ceremonial uniform.” He teased, although not without remembrance of the times she fixed his outfit. He also did quite enjoy the sensation of her adjustments to his clothes and hair.

“Yes, sir.” She answered plainly. Although his teasing did not go unnoticed, it went unacknowledged. Her last painkiller was no longer working. “I must go now so I can grab some food before. Please pull your hair back, sir, it'll make my inspection easier.”

She tried to tease back but her words just sounded exhausted.

The Lieutenant left the office and as soon as the door shut, Mustang went to the door and cracked it slightly open to watch her go. She was struggling, he watched as she leaned against a wall, taking deep breaths. He had to do something, the other man didn't have to see, although they'd know, they weren't dumb and neither were they blind.

“Men,” He called. “I don’t know what is wrong with the Lieutenant, but I am going to change into my ceremonial uniform and check on her. Please, get ready for the ceremony and I will meet you there, is that clear?”

All the men barked "yes" and saluted as Roy left the room.

Riza looked behind her as she heard the door open and shut, she started panicking and tried to compose herself, but it was too late. She watched her commanding officer walk towards her with a frown splattered across his face.

“Are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to order you as your commanding officer?” He asked, and although his words were harsh, his tone was sweet and caring.

Roy was going to help her stand, because whatever was going on, impacted her balance. He started by holding her left arm up to put it around his neck but she hissed in pain and held her shoulder with her other hand.

“Oh, shit!” Roy exclaimed. “I am so so sorry.”

“It’s fine, sir.” She tried to say but her eyes were still clenched shut, letting the pain wave pass.

“What the hell is going on, Riza?” He asked forgetting all protocol, this wasn’t professional anymore, to him it had reached the realm of the very personal. “Please, let me help you.”

“I dislocated my shoulder last night, going up stairs after Hayate’s walk.” She lied. “I didn’t think it was dislocated until this morning, but today is too important and I can’t miss it.”

Roy opened to the door to their office and told Havoc to tell Catalina, Hawkeye wouldn’t make it because she had to help him out. After, he went around her and put his arm around her back to help her walk, the expression of concern in his face clearly aggravating. Mustang went into the locker room on the basement floor of Central HQ, the least occupied in all of HQ.

“Why would you think you have to hide this from me?” He asked as soon as she sat down, frustration filled him but he didn't want it to transpire. “Hell, Riza, if I had to I would leave everything behind to protect you. You can’t do this, we communicate. That is us, it’s what we do. Don’t hide from me.”

She knew he was mad, and she hadn’t even told him the truth, but his words stung her. Did they tell each other everything? Because she has been hiding her true feelings for him since she was a child and he defended her against her father for the first time. Because since they slept together when she was eighteen, she hadn’t been able to forget him, even when he betrayed her, he remained the person she most wanted. Because she often laid in bed at night thinking of him and reliving long-gone times that somehow managed to stay fresh in her mind of what he felt like in her body. Because whenever she slept with her neighbor, she pictured Roy instead, begged for him even. But she had to let those thoughts go for the sake of both of them. So she swallowed her feelings, he knew them well enough already. In a way, she was tired of being his subordinate, but she would always choose him, but especially she would always choose his safety.

“Yes,” She mumbled. “I am sorry. But at this rate, you and I are going to be late to your own promotion ceremony!”

“You think I care about that?” He answered, unable to look past the pain she was so clearly feeling. “You’re not going. I wouldn’t want anyone else beside me, but I am not going to put you through crazy pain just so I can be congratulated on this. You need a doctor, so that's what you'll do.”

“Colonel, don’t you dare!” She said, completely in insubordination. “I will not stay behind. I will put myself through this day to be next to you when you take the next step towards our goal. I have been in worse shape and you know it.”

She took a deep breath.

“Right now what we are going to do is the following: you will go and get both our uniforms and my painkiller. You’ll come back down here and I will struggle through getting my uniform on and you will make yourself presentable while I am doing that. We will not be late. So go.” She continued.

She ordered him and he remembered the amount of times this had happened. She never did it in front of other people, only when it was the two of them and it was mostly when referring to his injuries. He wouldn’t take orders from anyone else either, or at least without mentioning it, unless, of course, it was a superior officer. With Riza, it had always been different. No matter what their relationship was so much more than a subordinate and a commanding officer and no one could possibly deny that. So he went and left whilst cursing himself for not being able to do better for her, she was so stubborn. He should’ve insisted with her earlier, but he didn’t and now he felt stupid. He would let her attend the ceremony, but he would also take her to a doctor afterwards, no matter how much she complained. He’d call doctor Knox later, they could trust him in case he had to see the tattoo.

The ceremony started and Colonel Mustang was only a couple of minutes late. Lieutenant Hawkeye remained by his side the whole time, behaving as normally as possible. However, it didn’t escape Rebecca, she had thought it strange when she got the call from Havoc, Riza would normally consider her duties first. Rebecca met with Mustang’s team just outside the ceremony hall where the promotion affair would happen. Breda and Falman tried to hide it when she asked, but Havoc was not one to hide anything from her, as for Fuery he was just a terrible liar. They didn’t know what was up with the Lieutenant but they were very concerned, even though they thought Mustang probably already knew. Those weren’t really news for Rebecca because no matter how stubborn her friend was, she knew Mustang could always pull her strings a bit more than anyone else, even her.

After the ceremony, Riza sat down in the dressing rooms, just breathing. She was so happy for her Col-, well, General now. He looked handsome in his uniform, with his messy hair pulled back. It was a pleasure to watch him speak and to stand beside him. However, the reality of her situation started to dawn on her. One of the reasons was that she had lied to Roy. Rebecca was probably suspicious and the team had a clear suspicion. At least, Roy hadn’t questioned her lie, even though when the ceremony ended she felt like she needed to tell him,but she didn't know how to. A promotion ceremony meant a day of celebrations, the team would meet up at a bar and get to celebrate it. She not only didn’t think she couldn’t make it but she also didn’t think they’d let it pass as easily as “let’s go to the bar and celebrate, please, Lieutenant, it’s always so much fun” as it usually went. To be honest, she would hate to lose the opportunity to see Chris again, whose bar they’d probably head were circumstances different.

Roy walked into the room, concern splattered across his face. He had just finished thanking all the people that wanted to congratulate him personally. Especially Grumman that wouldn't leave him alone even though he really wanted to go to Riza.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his tone sweet and caring but decided. ”I am taking you to Knox’s.”

Riza had barely started to whine when the team and Rebecca barged into the dressing room. Falman closed the door behind him.

"Congratulations, General!" The team fell on Roy, hugging him and Riza only wished she could be part of that.

"Thank you, gentleman." Roy said before getting distracted and looking towards Riza.

Riza was really happy for Roy. She was so proud of what he had accomplished.

“Okay, on other matters.: What is going on, Ri?” Rebecca asked. “And cut the crap.”

“It’s nothing much, don't worry. You guys should go to Chris’s to celebrate. This is such a special and happy occasion.”

“Hawkeye” Havoc said in a concerned tone.

“I don’t like this, okay?” Riza blurted out frustrated. “I am not some fragile jar made out of porcelain. Yes, I hurt myself but I will be okay.”

“We know that.” Breda said. “We would never think you are super fragile, for God’s sake, some mad man slit your throat open and you still fought after that. Trust me, we know, but you are so clearly in pain.”

Mustang tried not to hiss at the thought of the Promised Day and all its consequences, but he had to close his eyes for a second and then looked towards Riza in self-reassurance. He had verified often that she was fine and alive, thanks to Mei. Every so often he made sure to check her breath, it calmed him, he knew the Promised Day hadn't been final because she still breathed.

Rebecca watched as Mustang took a deep breath and it was obvious to her how much the bastard loved her best friend. She only hated that he chose his career over his best friend more often than not. Riza deserved better than him, someone that would have her, the woman dedicated her whole life to that man afterwards. She tried to tell that to Riza so often, only to be told off.

“You need to go to the doctor and I am not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” Roy demanded. “You want us to celebrate, fine, but do you think any of us would be enjoying any celebration while knowing you are in pain?”

“Fine.” Riza conceded. “I’ll head to Knox’s then. You guys go and celebrate at your aunt’s new bar. I mean, we were supposed to see today for the first time in a new location.”

“No.” Roy said at first. “Okay, you’ll come with me to my aunt’s, I’ll call Knox there and later we celebrate. Does that sound okay to you?”

Falman had been quiet, but something felt strange from where he was standing, Riza's accident just didn't fit well, she was usually so watchful.

“Yes. Okay. If it’ll get you all off my back.”

“Lieutenant, allow me a question,” Falman said in a monotonous tone. “What did you say happened to you?”

“Yeah, you said it was after Hayate’s walk?” Roy said, realizing she never told him exactly what had happened.

“Why is that important?” She answered. “I was clumsy. I slipped and fell on my way up to the apartment.”

Falman still thought something was off, but he let it go. They all left, agreeing to meet at the bar later that night.

“Hey!” Roy said as he walked into the closed bar, Riza using him as a support. Her pain was strong and it somehow bothered her balance. But also, Riza enjoyed Roy’s arms keeping her steady.  
Roy’s sisters started to run out from the inside of the house, only to stop dead in their tracks.

“What happened?” Vanessa asked, shocked.

“Can we use your room, Nessa?” Roy asked. “Where’s Chris?”

She nodded and let them in her room. Chris had gone out to get some root that causes people to become drowsy. They had a customer that knew some information and they had to get him to talk, with his walls down it’d be easier. Drunkenness and drowsiness are, according to Mustang’s family, truth serums if you know how to use them well. Roy asked his sister to stay with Riza while he went and called the doctor.

“What happened to you, Elizabeth?” Vanessa asked. “You look terrible.”

“Yeah.” Riza answered. “I fell on the stairs and dislocated my shoulder, I think. Didn’t have the best sleep either.”

“Oh, and Roy is helping you out, uh?” Vanessa teased. “What a gentleman… Especially when it has something to do with you.”

Riza hadn’t used the Elizabeth code name since Bradley was gone, it was strange to hear it come from his family. She had never thought they’d known, but of course they did. Roy loved his family and they worked very well together and while there was a certain respect to personal privacy, her code name was a simple thing for them to know.

“You know?” Vanessa continued. “Not that long ago, when you were under the Fuhrer’s command, Roy came here and he was extremely coy. Chris asked him what was going on and why he didn't call Elizabeth for help. Well, he said you had been stolen by another man. I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t know the Fuhrer was the other man. Either way, he was devastated. My little brother has quite the crush on Miss Elizabeth… Hawkeye?”

Riza didn’t answer but she blushed. She knew she couldn’t do anything, she knew his feelings for her but that's all they could do, they didn't even dare to say it. It wasn’t a secret between them. It oscillated between friendship and deep commitment to each other, but never outspoken confessions of undying love, at least in words. They refrained from that course of action to protect each other and to protect anyone else possibly involved. Their commitment to each other had almost got them killed before, but it also allowed them to live happily.

“I am just saying this because even though you probably already know, you seem to be hiding something, perhaps not only from me but from brother too.” Vanessa whispered. “I would reconsider because if I had a man like him in my life that felt the same way he feels about you, I would most definitely not hide a lot from him.”

Vanessa got up from where she was sitting and looked outside the door, looking for Roy.

“I am not trying to make you feel guilty.” She said, “I know you have the best intentions, but sometimes to protect others is also to let them care for you.”

“Anyway, I am going to make you some tea.” Vanessa winked. “Be right back.”

Riza cursed herself for the second time that day. Vanessa saw right through her lie and Falman seemed to have similar suspicions. Riza wasn’t sure how to change her version of the story, but she especially didn’t want to do it that day. It was supposed to be such a happy day, one of the best for their goals. Riza was lost in thought and didn’t even notice Roy reentering the room until he spoke.

“Oh Vanessa left you alone, uh?” Roy smiled and sat on the bed next to where Riza was laying down.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind being alone. Thank you for getting me a doctor.” Riza said, although she did quite enjoy his presence, even if it made her feel guilty about her lie. She told herself she’d let the day pass and tell everyone the truth the next day, it probably wouldn’t be a big difference.

“Of course. How are you feeling?” Roy asked as he reached for a loose strand of hair, rethinking his movement and almost stopping but finally reaching for it and tucking it behind Riza’s ear.

“I am okay. If I don’t move the pain subsides a little.” Riza smiled at his bold action, even though she tried to contain her contentment. “You aren’t mad anymore?”

“No.” He said looking down at her shoulder, which she held with her other hand. “I was mad and I lost a bit of control because I dislike it when you hide things from me. I mean, I get it, I don’t need to know everything about you and your life. But is it wrong if I kinda want to?”

Roy's face was red, as if he just professed love and devotion to her. Riza looked towards the door, ignoring the question as hard as she could. Yes, it was wrong. But what could they do? It’s always been like that. It’s always been them against the world.

“I just don’t like the feeling of you not trusting me.” Roy confessed. “I don’t know, this thing we have, we have always had, it’s so good and profound, you know? That trust keeps me going. I can't afford to lose you… As you probably remember.”

“You will never lose my trust.” She declared, sure of her words. “You are the one person I trust most, with everything. I made a promise to you because I trust you and I know you trust me.”

She stared down and continued in a timid tone.

“Even with your life.” Riza said. “God, I’m so stupid. I should’ve gotten checked up last night. How am I going to protect you if I can barely stand?”

Roy was going to answer but they heard Vanessa and someone else coming upstairs. Vanessa showed up with a cup of tea, which she settled on her bedside table. Knox emerged from behind her.

“Hello, Mustang.” He said. “You have a some very pleasant sisters, you know?”

Roy squinted at him.

“You have a wife, don’t you?” Roy said with irreverence. His sisters hated it when he got protective. However this was more about Knox than his sisters.

“Yes, yes. Don’t be upset.” Knox said. “It was just a comment. So what happened?”

“I suppose you are coming for me. I dislocated my shoulder.” Riza said.

“Oh, okay.” Knox said. “Well, let me give a look at it and later we can put it back in place and tape it. What do you think?”

Vanessa and Roy left the room while Knox examined her shoulder.

“It looks like you have a lot of bruising around it and a wound?” He said. “Did you hit it very hard? Or against a pointy object?”

“No. I mean, I fell down and it kind of hit the stairwell handrail on the corner, then I fell to the floor. I am not usually this clumsy." She said, trying to come up with something realistic.

Knox mumbled something inaudible.

“Well, as this is off the records, I am not going to ask you to tell me the truth, but you might need some strong painkillers. You seem to also have a fracture in your upper arm." 

Gladly it isn't in the same spot as your wound, otherwise it’d be dangerous to put cast over, especially as it is already infecting ” Knox said. “I don’t have an x-ray machine here, so I can’t be sure, but I will put a cast on the arm and you will have to take care of that wound. I'll tape your shoulder after we put it back in place”

She sighed and thanked him. D. Knox did the painful, but rather simple, procedure of putting the shoulder back.

“Make sure to take these painkillers.” He held up a box of pills when he was done. “And pass by my office in two to three weeks, if you want it off the record come before opening, or after closing. Call in advance to the phone in my office, I’ll know and stay.”

D. Knox left his number with Riza and left, she got up and took a painkiller with her tea. Her cast was heavy but she was gonna get through the night.

“Alright, General.” She said as she approached Roy while leaving the room. “Now we can celebrate and tomorrow you will assign Havoc with as your personal bodyguard, at least for the next couple of weeks.”

Roy nodded. He was happy to see she had cheered up a little. As Knox left, they heard someone else come in. It was Chris.

“Hey, Chris!” Riza said.

“Oh, hi, Elizabeth.” Chris replied. “I didn’t know I’d find you here. What the hell happened to you?”

That night the team met up at Christmas’s bar. They sat together in a booth. Riza sat closer to the window, so she wasn’t in between people or in the outside of the booth. Roy insisted she protected her arm carefully, he sat next to her, constantly pushing Havoc off of him, so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Riza. Rebecca watched this scene develop until she got too drunk to pay attention to them and started paying much more attention to Havoc.

“So Lieutenant,” Falman called. “You needed a cast? We should sign it.”

All the group cheered at the idea and Rebecca pulled a marker from her handbag, giving it to Falman. They all signed and Riza laughed through it as they signed with witty remarks. Riza wasn't drinking alcohol because of the medication and that was starting to make her feel drowsy. She didn’t look at the signature closely, leaving a surprise for later.

“But why do you need the cast?” Breda asked.

“Apparently, I also have a small fracture.”

“On your upper arm?” Falmen replied with interest, but in his calm demeanor.

“Yeah, it probably bumped against the handrail too.”

As the night progressed, Roy got a lighter mood, more careless. Still careful enough not to push her against the wall, but also careless enough to brush his hand through her leg or smile at her without paying attention to who could be looking. The attention was welcomed and her drowsiness made her less careful as well. Falman saw that as a chance to push her on the matter of her recent accident.

“So did you fall on the stairs or near your door.”

Riza had to think.

“Near my house.”

“Didn’t you tell Knox you fell and hit the handrail and then the stairs?” Roy asked, confused.

Crap, had he been listening? Riza thought.

“Yeah, just before my door.” She answered, trying to fix the story a little.

“And how did you fall?” Falman inquired, catching the attention of almost everyone in the group, except for Havoc’s.

“Uh, I don’t remember quite well, right now,” She mumbled. Trying to stop the questioning.

“You don’t remember how you fell about a day ago?” Rebecca asked, intrigued.

“Well, it was late, I had just gotten back from the office. I was sleepy. That’s probably also why I fell anyway.”

“We didn’t work late last night.” Roy said. “I took you home by seven. You said you’d go and get groceries for your home cooked meal.”

Riza didn’t know what to say. How could she forget? She worked late so many evenings, she was probably confused. Apparently Chris and Roy’s sisters were right, drowsiness is like a truth serum.

“What happened?” Roy asked, shocked. “Why aren’t you telling us the truth?”


End file.
